crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign List
Click a name below to learn more information about that particular campaign. (Only Tier 1 Objectives shown, other Tier objective information found on the Campaign/Event page.) = Regular Campaigns = World's Wake * Getting Started * Centennial * Run Away! * Dig In * Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch * The Long Haul * Inflation * Your Mother's A Hamster * Around the World * Top Tier * Grey Goo ;Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Centennial' Descent into Darkness * Didn't Dig Deep Enough * Dug Just Right * Grond ! Grond ! Grond ! * Get Me Out of Here ! * Dug Too Deep * Lone Descent * Double Trouble * Dual Descent * Demolition Derby * Slow Descent * It's Getting Dark ;Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Didn't Dig Deep Enough' Captain Ghostbeard's Greed * A Pirate's Life For Me * PAARRRfection * Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum * Ms. Fizzle's Field Trip * Guy's Night Out * Beauties and the Beasts * 2,000 Levels For All * X Marks the Spot * Shiver Me Timbers * Cursed Treasure * The Haunted Ship ;Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'A Pirate's Life For Me' Grimm's Idle Tales * Big Phony Wizard * Not in Kansas Anymore * What Big Teeth You Have * Sleeping Beauty * Witches and Wizards * Down the Rabbit Hole * Let It Go * I Like Potatoes * The Lion King * Holiday Hoopla * Follow the Breadcrumbs ;Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Big Phony Wizard' Mischief at Mugwarts * Potions Class * Defense Against the Dark Ones * Invisibility Cloak * Broom Game * No Muggles Allowed * Accio Monsters * Teacher's Pet * The Final Battle * Personal Tutelage * Fantastic Beasts * Croakchief at Mugwarts Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Potions Class' Ready Player Two! * Level Up! * Couch Co-op * No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination * More Random Encounters * Glitch Out * Video Game of Thrones * Tetris * Polkamans Go! * Raid * Acme Dark Souls * Wowza ! Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Level Up!' Idols Through Time * Twin Pine Mall * Don't Blink * Lost In Time * Time-Lost Bosses * Nostalgia Trip * Lone Pine Mall * Echoes * Hamstrung * The Lost World * Atrophy * Reversion Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Twin Pine Mall' Amusement Park of Doom *Park Pass *Roller Coaster *Carousel *You Must Be THIS Tall *Log Ride *Ferris Wheel of Doom *The House of Horrors *Mauled by Mascots *Couples Day *It's Over Nine... Hundred? *Water Guns of Doom Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Park Pass' Mme. Finklebottom's Revenge * Getting to Know You * The Journey of the Ring * Hit the Open Road * Call in the Eagles! * Let's Dial In * It's the Climb * It's Getting Hot in Here * The Long and Winding Road Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play—complete 'Getting to Know You' =Event Campaigns= January Princess' Pool Party Winter Get-Away Event * Recruit Pilot Pam * Recruit Queen Siri * Wing-clipped * Open-bar * Three's a Crowd Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play Carnage Cup (Formerly "Blood Bowl") Super Bowl Event * Recruit Groklok the Orc * Recruit Drizzle the Dark Elf * Cheerleaders from Hell * No Hoomans Allowed * Waiting for Halftime Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play February Merci's Mix-up Valentine Event * Recruit Rocky the Rockstar * Recruit Sally the Succubus * Broken Hearted * Backstage Pass * Dangerous Allure Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play March Hermit's Premature Party St. Patrick's Day Event * Recruit Larry the Leprechaun * Recruit Kyle the Party Bro * Parade Route * Beer Before Liquor * Four Leaf Clover Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play Nate's Candy Conundrum Easter Event * Recruit the RoboRabbit * Recruit Alan the ArchAngel * Candy Train * Hurry! Hurry! * Easter Egg Hunt Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play April Superhero Spring Spring Event Tier 1 Objectives * Recruit The Bat Billionaire * Recruit The Metal Soldierette * Two-Faced * Bat-Parking * Stolen Hardware Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play May Gardeners of the Galaxy Spring Event * Recruit Broot * Recruit Robbie, the Raccoon * Infinity Stone * Displaced Wildlife * Gardeners, Unite! Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play A Song of Thrones Late Spring Event * Recruit Leerion, the Royal Dwarf * Recruit Brogon, Prince of Dragons * Minifinger's Debts * The Flaming Lady * The White Runners Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play June Trek Through the Hidden Temple Summer Blockbuster Event *Recruit Montana James *Recruit Serpent King Draco *Daddy Says So *Watch Out for Booby Traps *Mali Ka Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards *Free Play The Yogscast Search For Simon Sponsored Event * Recruit Turps the Tasty * Recruit Sjin the Builder * Let's Play * Prop Hunt * Yoglabs Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play July Alien Invasion Day Independence Day Event *Recruit Billy Smithsonian *Recruit Kizlblyp *Protect the Monuments *Shields Up *Banelings Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards *Free Play Littlefoot's Big Adventure * Recruit Ranger Rayna * Recruit Littlefoot * Lost In The Woods * Number One Threat * Long Journey Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play August Dr. Evil's Summer Sabotage Olympics Event * Recruit Veronica, the Android Archer * Recruit Bubba, the Swimming Orc * Podium Finish * Press Junket * Corrupt Officials Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play September Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge Back to School Event * Recruit Karen, the Cat Teenager * Recruit Mr. Boggins, the Substitute * Nodding Off * Homework Time * Private School Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play October Carnival of Sorrows Carnival Event * Recruit Pete the Carney * Recruit Mister the Monkey * Elephants of DOOOOM * Carnival of Death * Peanuts Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play Emo's New Moon Halloween Event * Moonrise with Emo * Bring Forth the Pumpkin * Power of the Wyrd Sister * Pumpkin Spice Tanke * Trick or Treat Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play November Kaines' Dinner of Doom Thanksgiving Event * Recruit RoboTurkey * Recruit Momma Kaine * Gravy Train * Plaid Friday Deals * Attack of the Turkeys Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play December The Nate Before Christmas Christmas Event * Recruit RoboSanta * Recruit Frosty * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Milk and Cookie Run * You've Been Naughty Non-objective based—no Red Rubies rewards * Free Play *